¿Qué me has hecho Mujer? Me gusta
by ulquihime49
Summary: Ulquiorra cómo es Orihime en la Tierra,y decide que la quiere para él¿Cómo lo hará? ¿Para que la quiere? "Debes de aprender a temerme y adorarme por igual , porque soy tu Dios y yo decido tu destino final " "Estás loco" "Sólo te estoy dando lo que me has pedido" Este fic participó en el reto "Sentimientos" del foro La Revolución de los Fandoms , ganadora del 3º lugar en el ranking


_**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES QUE UTILIZO EN ESTE FIC SON DE TITE KUBO CREADOR DE LA HITORIA DE LA QUE HAGO EL FIC : BLEACH**_

 _ **LA HISTORIA ES ENTERAMENTE MIA**_

 _ **Agradecimientos a todos aquellos que ven mis historias ¡GRACIAS!**_

 _ **las comillas son diálogos**_

 _ **Es un ooc y AU**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: Éste fic participa del fandom Bleach en el reto : Sentimientos del foro La Revolución de los Fandoms**_

 _ **Cuando terminen de leerlo dígande que sentimiento creen que es :)**_

 ** _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

 ** _¿Que me has hecho Mujer?... Me gusta_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Sonríes , pero no entiendo porqué . Eres el misterio que me he propuesto descifrar._**

 ** _Eres como el atardecer ; llena de colores cálidos que en vez de reflejar un nuevo despertar , reflejan un adiós inminente que tendrá lugar una y otra vez ._**

Estoy en Karakura , tu ciudad, pe más concretamente estoy en tu casa, apoyado en la ventana de tu cuarto .

Te veo risueña , hablando por telefono mientras sonries y pones carantoñas difíciles de describir.

Cuelgas el teléfono y vas corriendo a la puerta. La abres y aparece un chico de unos 15 años , de pelo naranja y ojos castaños , te pones roja nada más verlo y comienzas a mover tus manos en todas las direcciones negando algo que él te preguntaba.

Él sonríe y se acerca a tí revolviéndote el pelo , tú en cambio inflas los mofletes y después de un rato sonríes.

Vas a la cocina y traes unos pastelillos que compraste en esa confitería a la que tanto vas, si no recuerdo mal más de una vez has dicho que quieres trabajar allí.Pones un pastel en cada plato y le das una cuchara a tu acompañante mientras tus ojos brillan conforme la cuchara se acerca a tu boca . Lo saboreas y abres los ojos extasiada por la explosión de sabores que hay en tu boca .

Él te llama , te giras y poco a poco se comienza a acercar a tí. No te mueves pero comienzas a ponerte roja , supongo que estarás pensando en lo que pueda estar a punto de pasar .Sigue acercándose y tú cierras los ojos dejándole hacer , te desilusionas cuando en vez de sentir sus labios sobre los tuyos lo que sientes es su mano retirando algo pegajoso de la comisura de tus labios.

Estoy enfadado , sí , se podría decir que esa emocion tan "humana" ahora me inavade. Pero no me voy , porque necesito saber cómo te comportas con él y luego compararlo con cómo serás conmigo.

Después de un rato el se va y tú te quedas dormida viendo esa caja que emite imágenes y me doy cuenta de que estás preciosa...

Me acercó hasta quedar justamente frente a tí; tu respiración es lenta , pareces tranquila .

Tu pelo cae en casacada por tu cuerpo , envolviéndolo con su color anaranjado.

Unas cuantas hebras caen por tu rostro impidiéndome una correcta visión del mismo. Tus tupídas pestañas azabache resualdan tus ojos de mi monstruosa imagen,tus carnosos labios sonrosados se mantienen entreabiertos tentándome con probarlos ¿Que me está pasando?

¿Porqué cada noche en mi lecho en la única que pienso en tí? ¿Porque siento que tu cuerpo es el vivo retrato del de una diosa griega?

Paso una de mis pálidas manos corrompidas al haber hecho tantas veces de arma homicida por una de tus mejillas , te acurrucas en mi mano como si de una almohada se tratara. Sonrío. Me gusta sentír el contacto de tu cremosa piel con la mía , me gusta verte tan indefensa , a mi merced . Me gusta sentir que con mis manos desnudas podría matarte sin hacer ningún esfuerzo . Me gusta ... Me gusta saber que eres mía

Vuelvo a Hueco Mundo esperando volver a verte y que al hacerlo lo pueda hacer sin ocultarme, para así poder observar cómo te comportas conmigo...

...

Aizen-sama me manda ir a tu ciudad, Karakura , a matar a tu querido "Kurosaki-kun" . Juro que lo voy a disfrutar , voy a disfrutar sentir cómo sus entrañas se esparcen por el suelo...¿Pero sabes que es lo que más voy a disfrutar? Abrirle el pecho con mis propias manos , sin necesidad de armas y ver tu cara contorsionandose en una muestra de horror indescriptible ...

-Como usted ordene Aizen-sama...-Hice una reverencia y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta

-Espera Ulquiorra , no irás solo , Yammi te acompañará...- **Mierda, si ese troglodiga amorfo me acompaña no podré hacer las cosas como quiero ...**

 **(Narrado en pasado)**

-Como ordene Aizen-sama , ahora si me disculpa iremos a Karakura-Yammi me siguió .Abrí una Garganta y aparecimos en un prado de esa cuidad conde vivía Mi Mujer...

Nada más llegar comenzó a absorber almas , pero Kurosaki Ichigo seguía sin aparecer...

-¿Dónde está ese Shinigami? ¿Puedo matara a otros mientras que viene y no?

-No , las órdenes de Aizen-sama fueron claras , sólo hay que deshacerse de esa basura

-Ulquiorra...¿Cómo era el Shinigami?

-Tiene el cabello de color naranja

-Entonces ¿Es esa chica?-Me giré hacia donde él decia y la ví a ella ... A mi Mujer acompañada por otro de sus amigos Ryoka , pero no ví al Shinigami

-No , estos son solo unos cuantos Ryoka

Yasutora Sado intentó salvar a Tatsuki Arisawa la mejor amiga de Mi Mujer , y fue él quien terminó recibiendo el daño que le iba a ser inflingido a su amiga . Por lo que Orihime volvió para velar por su amigo

-Santen Kesshun - Al pronunciar esas palabras Orihime formó un escudo capaz de parar el ataque de Yammi, después creó otro escudo diferente y curó a su amigo mientras preparaba un ataque contra Yammi.

Quería intervenir , sabía que el ataque no funcionaría . Pero si intervenía Aizen-sama lo sabría y no podía permitir que él supiera cuales eran mis planes . Tenía que conseguir que Aizen-sama quisiera a esa mujer en Las Noches , tenía que parecer apetitosa ...

El arma de Mi Mujer no hizo efecto en Yammi y cuando éste estaba a punto de ir a por ella apareció ese Shinigami del que nos teníamos que hacer cargo .Pero no valió para nada más que para enfurecer más a Yammi cuando le cortó el brazo . Por su culpa abofetearon a Orihime y nos pusieron en desbentaja cuando Urahara Kisuke y Shihouin Yoruichi llegaron...

Al ver que las cosas no iban bien para nosotros decidí que lo mejor sería parar a Yammi por lo que le golpeé en el estomago y abrí una Garganta que nos condujera directamente a Las Noches...

-Ulquiorra , muestrame lo que tienes-Me extirpé el ojo izquierdo y le permití ver toda la pelea , sonrió con picardía y dijo - Esa mujer es interesante , Ulquiorra tienes otra misión ... Has de traermela , la quiero tener aquí cuanto antes - Sonreí con orgullo sin que nadie lo notara

-Como usted ordene Aizen-sama

...

Llegué al mundo humano con la intención de traerte de vuelta pero tú no estabas , te busqué por toda la ciudad pero tu Reiatsu estaba muy lejos...

-En la Sociedad de Almas

Estaba claro que tú no vendrías por tu propio bien , tenía que probocar que te trajeran y la única forma era llamando su atención . Volví a Hueco Mundo e hice que mis compañeros atacaran a los tuyos. Eso probocó que te mandaran con un par de gorilas de las SS como escolta

-Basura... -Al sentir mi presencia se giraron y tú te quedaste de piedra mirándome . Sí , me encanta esa miara de duda y terror en tu mirada , es tan...Excitante

-Mujer, ven conmigo - Supuse que no accederías por lo que maté a tus guardias y volví a preguntarte lo mismo

"No ..."Supuse que esa sería tu respuesta , por lo que proseguí con mi discurso:

-Silencio -dije cuando fuiste a responder - Sí , será la siguiente palabra que digas . Decir cualquier otra cosa tendrá como resultado una muerte rápida .. No para tí , pero sí para tus amigos -Mientras curabas ese par de basura te mostré unas pantallas en las que se veíana tus amigos a punto de morir , y en grande a tu querido Shinigami de pelo naranja con las manos atravesadas por la Katana de la Sexta Espada gritando piedad por tu amiga . Debo de admitir que me encantaba ver una y otra vez a tu mayor esperanza sufriendo , pero lo que más me gustaba era verte a los ojos...-No hagas preguntas , no digas una sola palabra, no tienes derechos ni opciones...

Me gustaba ver cómo contenías las ganas de llorar , cómo tus nudillos se volvían blancos .Me gustaba ver cómo todo tu cuerpo temblaba y cómo mantenías esa fiereza en tu mirada .

Me gustaba ver hasta dónde aguantarías , me gustaba probarte porque es lo que con los juguetes se hace , pero tu me sorprendías...Eras un juguete defectuoso , más fiero , más débil , más orgulloso y más dañino que los otros . Y eso , eso me gustaba...

-En tus manos está el mantener la cuerda que contiene la guillotina sobre las cabezas de tus amigos. Espero que lo entiendas Mujer , no estamos negociando. Es una orden...- Tu rostro se volvió una mueca de sorpresa , pero no me importó , tenías que venir , por lo que te lo volví a repetir - Te lo diré una vez más...Ven conmigo Mujer

...

Después de eso aceptaste y te dí 12horas para despedirte de la persona que quisieras , pero esa persona no podría enterarse de tu partida. Asentiste y cuando te dí la pulsera te la pusiste con una última órden

-No te la puedes quitar bajo ningún concepto o tus amigos serán quienes sufran las consecuencias...

Ví cómo te marchabas y después observé como ibas a su cuarto y le confesabas tu amor .Te ví cómo llorabas por ese imbécil, tu querido Shinigami, y me dieron ganas de matarlo , sólo puedes llorar por mí , porque eres Mi Mujer...

Ví cómo intentaste besarlo y cómo al no poder te sentiste patética curándolo , supe que ese fue por así decirlo tú regalo . Y eso , eso , no me gustó...

Te esperé en la orilla del río de Karakura , e hice como que no había visto nada . Abrí una Garganta y y en unos minutos estabamos en Huco Mundo , más exactamente Las Noches.

Aizen-sama la mandó como primera orden reestablecer el brazo de la Sexta Espada ,al hacerlo explicó su poder y Grimmjow buscando venganza y complétamente recuperado mató a Luppi...

Después de eso la dimos un uniforme para que de esta forma fuera una más de nosotros ,era una más de esas torturas psicológicas de las que Aizen-sama me hacía partícipe

-Mujer , a partir de ahora eres una más de nosotros . Por lo que, tanto tu cuerpo como tu mente le pertenecen a Aizen-sama - Ella sólo asintió-No oigo tu respuesta

-Si ...

-Un sí no es suficiente Mujer ... - Disfrutaba haciéndola sufrir -Respone Mujer ...¿A quien pertenecen tu mente y cuerpo? - Alzó la vista y cómo un zombie repitió

\- Mi cuerpo y mente le pertenecen a Aizen-sama

-Eso es todo Mujer ... por ahora - Me marché de la habitación dejándola sola con sus pensamientos , quería hundirla en la miseria , quería que dejara de creer que su única esperanza era ese Shinigami de pelo anranjado , quería que ella pensara que yo era su única esperanza y se aferrara a mí como si sin mí no puedirea vivir . Y para hacer eso necesitaba tiempo , paciencia y mucho , mucho tiempo..

. _ **(Narrado en presente)**_

Comencé a caminar hacia tu cuarto , tenía ganas de vete , o más bien de demolerte . Quería derrumbarte como se hace con un edificio viejo y mohoso carcomido por termitas. Quería volverte cenizas para después crear una ráfaga de viento capaz de llevarlas tan lejos ,que aunque luego pudieras escapar nunca fueras capaz de hayarlas...

Quería verte para hacerte caer ,y quería ver cómo te levantabas , cómo me contestabas con la mirada ... Y luego volverlo a hacer , volver a hacerte caer . Quería hacerlo cuantas veces pudiera, y entonces cuando no pudieras ni levantarte tenderte una mano , mi mano ,quería ver cómo la cogías a pesar de saber que quien te había dejado así era yo , quería ver cómo desaparecía tu orgullo...

Ento a tu cuarto y espero que me recibas como siempre , con tu ya más que conocida indiferencia , pero esta vez tu estabas dormida.

Me acerqué para observarte mejor , y una vez más quedé anonadado por tu belleza .

A la luz de la luna tus delicadas facciones realtaban como la estrella más luminosa en una noche despejada.

Me fijé en el vestido que tenías puesto , resaltaba todas y cada una de tus curvas...

Posé mis dedos sobre tu rostro y lo recorrí trazando rutas imaginaras , pasando de tu frente a tus párpados , de tu nariz hasta tus mejillas y desde ellas a tu mejor tesoro ...Esos labios ,sonrosados , carnosos y turgentes capaces de hacerme enloquecer cada vez que te tengo de frente .

Quiero probarlos ...Me acerco sigiloso hasta que mi boca roza la comisura de tus labios ,pero entonces paro . Aún no es el momento , pero...

-Me tientas Mujer...-Lo peor era que sentía que tu sabías lo que me probocabas y por eso me tentabas , eso se merece un castigo , pero aún no puedo enseñarte quien manda , aun no es el momento , pero sé que no queda mucho para enseñarte porqué deberías de tenerme miedo...

...

Los días han pasado y una vez más estoy en tu cuarto

-Mujer es hora de comer-El Arrancar de servicio te deja la comida en la mesa de la habitación.Tú ni siquiera me miras , pero eso está bien , me gusta ver la furia enmarcada en tus ojos- En una hora quiero ver ese plato limpio , sino...Ya sabes lo que te espera- Me despido de tí con mi tipica frase y tú te vuelves hacia mí con los ojos inyectados en sangre .Eso me gusta...

Me dirigí con Aizen-sama como siempre hacia tras observarte, era un reporte diario , una misión que odiaba ¿Tan dificil era entender que no queria que el supiera nada sobre tí? Bueno , pues por lo visto sí.

-Como se encuentra nuestra invitada

-Bien Aizen-sama , cumple las órdenes como se la ordenan y ... sólo pone una objección , comer-Me miró dubitatito y con una sonrisa picara me dió la solución

-Ulquiorra , te doy permiso para hacer lo que sea necesario para que ella coma-Bajé la mirada y sin que él lo notara al tiempo que hacía una reverencia sonreí

-Como ordene Aizen-sama

Esta era mi oportunidad , sabrías lo que es sufrir , sabrías porque temerme , sabrías porqué debes adorarme . Porque debes de adorarme , en estos momentos soy tu dios , yo decido si vives , si mueres , si comes o duermes . Yo soy tu destino y como tal has de temerme...

...

Entro a tu habitación sin llamar , no pretendo captar tu atención , prefiero ser sigiloso.

Ciero la puerta y guardo la llave.

-Mujer- Te giras sorprendida al verme , pero al instante vuelves a tener el semblante de siempre

-¿Donde está ese perro faldero que siempre te acompaña?

-No tienes porqué saber la razón Mujer , lo único que te debe de interesar es que ésta vez no va a venir-Miro el plato -¿No has comido?

-Aún no es la hora de que vengas a espiarme así que puedo tardar cuanto quiera...- Sonrío , eso era lo único que necesitaba para comenzar mi plan

-Come

-No quiero

Me acerco a ella a paso rápido

-Muy bien tu lo has querido-Comienzo a darla miedo .Me gusta , me encanta verte con los ojos como platos mientras cientos de muecas de horro se tatúan en tu rostro

Tus pasos son precipitados , tropiezas con la moqueta y te caes. Me pongo encima de tí y acerco mi cara a la tuya ,giras la cara hacia otro lado , pero no me importa . Todo va según lo planeado.

Entierro mi cara en tu cuello .El dulce olor a melocotón invade mis fosas nasales y mi cerebro pide más de ese dulce nectar por lo quecogo tu pelo de forma ruda con mi mano y tiro de él hacia mí . Tu gritas pero creo que es de placer , en el fondo sé que te gusta .

Te beso el cuello y te tensas debajo mío .Sigo besandote el cuello hasta que siento que eso no es suficiente , sé que esto te "enfada" y eso es suficiente para hacerme querer más , más de tí , más de esa mirada furiosa que me dedicas cada vez que me miras , quiero hacerte "sufrir" más.

Sigo besándote hasta que llego a tu oreja ,te soplo en el oído y cuando tiense la gusrdia baja muerdo el cartílago...

-¡NO! PARA , ME ESTÁS ASUSTÁNDO ULQUIORRA SUÉLTAME

-Silencio... - Me miras a los ojos horrorizada y comenzas a darme puñetazos en el pecho intentándome a partar de tí. Cogo sus manos y las sujeto con una mía...No se porqué te resistes si lo disfrutas tanto como yo-Me has tentado demasiado tiempo Mujer...- Intentas hablar pero al abrir la boca íntroduzco mi lengua enla tuya y saboreo esa miel que me ofreces

Eres tan exquisita , eres Mi mangar , Mi Mujer , Mi musa ,Mi perdición , Mi locura...

Sabía que en el fondo quieres más , tus movimientos me lo dicen,y yo lo haré realidad, seré más salvaje , más demandante más.. Agonizante

Mordí sus labios con mis dientes haciendo que sangraran .Ella gritó y dijo que quería comer , que haría lo que la dijera , pero yo sabía que era puro teatro , psicología inversa según los humanos y no caería en su trampa

La mano que tengo libre la poso en tu cuello ,te tensas mientras paso mis dedos por él . Disfrutando el tacto aterciopelado de tu piel , el calor que desprende cada poro de tu piel.

-¿M-me vas a matar?-Me sorprendo por la pregunta ¿Eso crees? Solo te estoy proporcionando mi amor incondicional , eterno y dementemente enfermo

-Solo te doy lo que pides

-E-estás loco , yo no he...-No quero segui escuchando , tus discursos me aburen demasiado

Te mordí el cuello y luego donde estaba la marca de mis dientes hice una marca que te haría mía a la vista de todos . Succiono esa porción de piel no importándome cuanto grites, porque sé que es la pasión la que te domina

Después de eso me levanto y camino hacia la puerta , pero antes de abrirla me giro para verte .

-Come , dentro de una hora volveré y si sabes lo que te combiene para ese entonces deberías de haber acabado -Ví cómo seguías en la misma posición en que te había dejado . Seguramente querías que te siguiera besando pero eso de que hables tanto me da dolor de cabeza . Para la próxima vez lo mejor sera amordazarte y atarte para que se estubés calladita sin darme puñetazos ni pataditas...

Al salir de la habitación me quedo mirando la cristalera que hay frente a tu cuarto y al ver la Luna me giro hacia atrás.

" ** _¿Que es lo que me has hecho Mujer?...Me gusta"_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Ola !**

 **¿Que tal ? ¿Como se encuentran ? ¿Bien ? ME ALEGRO ! :)**

 **Es un relato un poco...Bastante Macabro pero no tenía otra forma de describir este sentimiento...**

 **Espero que les haya gustado mucho , mucho ,mucho :))**

 **Si les gusta esta historia pásense por mi canal y verán las demás que tengo , 2 terminadas y 1 en desarrollo**

 **Si les ha gustado denle a favoritos , comenten o subscríbanse ( Aunque también pueden hacer las tres cosas y eso me haría realmente feliz T-T hasta lloraré de felicidad si lo hacen )**

 **Y ya , sin más me despido de ustedes un un GRAAAAN ABRAZO desde el fondo de mi corazón .**

 **Hasta el próximo capi!**

 **Matta nee!**


End file.
